rollar coaster of jeoulosy
by iluvcarby101
Summary: Carter comes back from the Congo and Abby is torn. When she falls starts to fall in love agian, Kem comes back and everything changes. What happens when Kem becomes so jealous, she will do anything to get Abby away from Carter? CARBY!
1. The letter

_Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters or pretty much anything accept this story. If I did it would have been a carby from the start and Kem would never have come! But I don't, so my opinions don't matter. _

AN: this is a story for carby fans! Ok yeah soooooooooooo enjoy and if any of u hate kem you'll LOVE Chapters……15, 16, 17, and 18? I think? Im sry if chapters are short but im in high school and it sucks and its very tiring

And so your not confused, Carter sent Abby the letter via mail, not Luka. Im also sry if parts are bad I had writers block a lot this chapter isn't really a carby chapter but it will be I promise!

Chapter 1: The letter

"Oh my God!" Abby shouted has she ran in into the ER. "A letter from Carter!" good thing it was a slow day in the ER. Everyone within earshot, which was pretty much the entire ER because Abby screamed it at the top of her lungs, came running. Within 20 seconds, the entire ER staff working was crowded around her. It had been 2 weeks since Carter had left for Congo. This was the first time they had heard from him.

"C'mon, open it!" Susan eagerly said. Agreements came from all around.

" Fine, but I get to read it first," Abby grinned. "Its addressed to me." She eagerly ripped open the envelope and began to read. Everyone watched has Abbys delighted grin dramaticly changed to an extremely sad frown. Has Abbys lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears, Susan stepped forward.

"Hey Abby, are you…." She was cut off has Abby let out a huge sob. She barged through the crowd. Has she ran to the lounge, etears started to fall, making her vision blurry. She dropped the letter on the table. She would naver let anyone see it. She flung open her locker and grabbed her coat and ran out of the lounge, forgetting the letter on the table.

Susan walked into the lounge . What was in the letter that made her so upset? She found the letter laying on the table. It was sorta obvious that Abby didn't want anyone to read it but Susan really wanted to no what had made her so upset. She unfolded it and read it. Her mouth dropped open. Carter and Abby through?(oh no! no carby! Lol sry) A million questions ran through her mind. She didn't realize that Chuney had come up behind her and had also read it. Chuney left the lounge, going to spread the news. When Susan came out, everyone lopoked shocked. Was it really over?

After Susan knocked and Abby had answered the door, Susan immediately saw that Abby was taking it really hard. Her normally neat and tiddy apartment was a ground zero area. Pictures were smashed, the kitchen table was on its side, and the bowl that normally sat on her dresser was smashed.

Susan got Abby to calm down after an hour or 2 and got her to rest. She now hoped to never see Carter again. Never.

Well? Wat did u think? Sry if it's a little short plez review this is actually my 2nd story, but the first one published!

Chapter 2: A visit from the past COMING SOON!


	2. A visit from the past

_Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters if I did yeah Noah Wyle wouldn't have left to be with Kem and would stay with Abby! _

AN: Hey! Next chapter! Ok I wrote a new story last night about hurricane Katrina every review I get for it I donate a dollar to the relief thing yay! Ok heres the next chapter a lot of people were buggin me about enjoy!

Chapter 2 A visit from the past

_3 months later_

"Abby, MVA coming in. ETA 5 minutes," Jerry said has Abby came in. Abby nodded her head. As she made her way to the lounge, her med students came up. "You're with Susan today," she said harshly. "Hey Susan!" she yelled.

Susan spun on her heel. "What's up?" she asked.

"Want to go to the movies later?" she asked sweetly. Susan frowned.

"What do I have to do now," she asked a sense of dread in her voice. Abby smiled.

"Meet your new med students for the day!" she said.

"ABBY! MVA!" Jerry shouted. Abby winced.

"Crap! See you later!" she said. She through her stuff in the lounge and ran to trauma 2.

"Oh fun," Abby muttered to herself. She peeled off her bloody gloves and stared out the window into the hallway. She frowned when she realized everyone was giving her a sympathetic glance. As she pushed open the door, Susan came barging in, knocking Abby backwards.

"Abby," Susan said nervously.

"Yeah?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"Um, well, uh help me clean this up," Susan stuttered. Abby frowned.

"That's housekeeping's job," she replied. "But if you insist, let me just through this in my locker," she said, pushing open the door.

"ABBY!" Susan shouted. Abby spun around.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked

Susan smiled "Nothing." Abby spun around and went into the busy hall…..

Abby froze on the spot. Carter was back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Was it ok? Well plez review and make me happy :)


	3. A whole lotta tears

_Disclaimer: I don't own ER………….bla bla ok u got the idea._

AN: next chapter…….ok yeah thank you all for reviewing! Hehe ok im sry for short chapters but I already wrote the story up to chapter 19…. So lo siento (sorry in spanish) ok enjoy this not has good has l8r chapters.

Chapter 3: A whole lotta tears

She couldn't breathe. Her worst nightmare had come true. He was back. She ran back into trauma 2. She glared at Susan.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me!" she yelled. Susan shrugged sadly.

"I knew you'd be upset," she said.

"That's an understatement," Abby said sarcastically. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Abby, go home," Susan said. "You shouldn't be working if you're this upset."

Abby nodded.

"I just need my stuff," she stuttered, looking nervously at the door.

"I'll get it," Susan offered. "Wait here." She rushed out and walked quickly to the lounge.

"Uh, Doctor Lewis," Sam said. "Someone named John Carter is looking for you."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute," she said has she walked by Sam.. She opened Abby's locker and traded her white doctor coat for her heavy winter one. She brought it back to trauma2 and gave it to Abby. "I'll come by later, and we'll go out somewhere," she said sympathetically. Abby was still crying. "Go," Susan urged. She followed her to the front desk. Abby froze. Carter was talking to Deb in her path. "Ignore him," Susan whispered. Abby squared her shoulders but still shook has tears started to come out harder. She walked past Carter, unnoticed, and punched out.

"Are you ok?" Luka whispered to her. His eyes were full of concern.

"I'm fine," she smiled. It was a horrible lie.

"Abby, you ok," Chen asked a few seconds later. Carter turned around, seeing her for the first time in nearly 3 months. Abby ran out of the ER and cried harder then she ever had before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Wat did ya think its short but im sorry. Review and make my miserable life in high school happy: )


	4. Stupid Letter

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept the plot. What a surprise._

An: ello! Ok heres the next chapie. Thanx every1 4 reviewing!

Chapter 4: Stupid letter

"Susan!" Carter exclaimed has he gave Susan a crushing hug.

"Carter," she said flatly. She hadn't meant to say it like that, it just came out. She was surprised at the impact Abby had at seeing one of her best friends coming back.

He looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Susan glanced at her watch. "I'm on break," she said. "Let's go to Doc Maggos."

"Its Abby, isn't it?" Carter said.

Susan nodded." You should have seen her. She was a total mess and everything pretty much turned for the worst…." She trailed off at the end. This was Abby's business, not hers.

"Like what?" Carter asked a hint of dread in his voice.

Susan bit her lip. She had to tell him. "On the good side, she finished up med school," she said proudly.

Carter looked shocked, but happy. "She did?"

Susan nodded. "On the other hand, she's never smiling or laughing, she's crying……" she trailed off, afraid of how what she would say next would impact him the most. She paused then hesitantly said, "She's drinking again."

Carters face went white. "I did that?" he whispered.

Susan nodded sadly. "You're all she had."

Carter put his face in his hands. He did this to her.

Stupid him.

Stupid letter.

All done ok it's a little short next chapters longer…promise. Ill write a summery for the next chapter cause nothing really happened in this chapter. If u want me to write a summery for the next chapter at the end of every chapter, let me no!

Chapter 5: DE ja vo

Carter goes to talk to Abby at her apartment, but finds her assaulted in her own pool of blood. You can probly guess who did it if you remember "A Simple Twist of Fate"

Review!


	5. De ja vo

_Disclaimer: I don't own ER or anything that has 2 do with it. _

AN: im typin this while im supposed 2 b six flags….. so im sorta tiked off. But here ya go

Chapter 5: De Ja Vo

Loud banging filled Abby's ears has she laid in the couch. It brought back horrible memories. She got a beer out of the refrigerator and started drinking. Just one, she thought. Well, one turned to three. She was about ½ way through her fourth when her phone rang. "Yeah," she slurred into the phone.

"We can't go to the movies tonight. I took a double." Susan informed her.

"Kay," she said. There was a knock on the door. "I got to go," she hung up, walked to the door, and opened it……

CARTERS POV

As he walked down Abby's hallway, he heard loud banging. He followed the noise and ended up outside Abby's door. He was debating weather to go in (ok, I no u wouldn't debate to go into a banging apartment, but, suspense) when he heard her scream for help. There was a bang, a thud, and then silence. He flung open the door and was pushed aside by a dark haired guy. "Hey!" he yelled after him as he ran down the hallway. He ran down the stairs, then Carter went into Abby's apartment. He found her unconscious in her own pool of blood, with a knife in her forearm.

He stooped down and picked her up, trying to move her the lest amount has possible. He shook her head. "Abby!" he cried. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Carter?" she slurred. She was obviously drunk. Her eyes filled with anger. She screamed out in pain. He ran out the door, right after he saw the four beer bottles.

"Susan!" Carter yelled has he quickly walked into the ER with Abby in his arms. She shouted from trauma 1.

"Not now!" she shouted. "Two traumas and we're short….."

He cut her off. "What's open?" Susan finally glanced up. Abby was unconscious in his arms.

"Oh my god" she said breathlessly. "Trauma e said. "Get Sam to help you." He turned and rushed to trauma 3. "Sam!" he yelled. The blonde girl he had talked to earlier came up fiddling with her gloves.

"What do we got?" she asked, still fiddling with her gloves. "Assault." he barely got it out. Sam finally looked up.

"Oh my God!" she said. Carter laid her on the bed. Sam put an oxygen mask over her head.

"Head and neck CT, chest x-ray, and tox screen." Carter ordered.

"pressure's normal, pulse ox is 99 on 2 liters," Sam announced. Carter nodded and pulled up the sides of the gurney. "Let's go."

20 minutes later, Carter and Sam brought Abby back back downstairs. "Get me a suture kit," Carter said, and then cleaned off her wounds. When Sam came back, he numbed Abby's head lacs and the ones on her arms, and then started to suture up her head.

Abby's eyes fluttered open. Where am I? she thought. Then she remembered: Brian. Carter had come to her rescue. Pain shot through her body and she let out a groan. She saw Carter suturing up her arm. He stopped when he heard her groan. "Abby," he sighed, obviously relieved. "Want me to numb your arm more?" Abby wanted to yell and scream about how much he had hurt her, but she knew it wasn't fair. HE had saved her. She just nodded. He numbed her arm some more, then started to suture her arm again.

"How many," she asked when he was done.

"forty six," he said, when Sam came into the room.

"X-rays are back. 3 hours later," she said, then left the room.

Carter took them out and looked them over. A concerned frown came over his face.

"What's wrong with me?" Abby asked, panicking. He looked at her honestly.

"Concussion and three broken ribs," he told her. She closed her eyes. Crap. "It could have been worse," Carter said. Silence. "I'm going to find Susan." As he left, Abby muttered "Thank you."

Well ? how was it? Review!


	6. decisions

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! It's not fair!_

AN: Ok…… heres the next chapter. Yes I no its short. I'm postin 2 chapters at once cause this chapters short soooooooo yeah review each chapter seperatly plez. Ok here ya go!

Chapter 6: Decisions

"She can stay at my apartment," Carter suggested as he and Susan were discussing were Abby was going to stay. "I have 2 bedrooms in my apartment."

Susan frowned." I don't think….," she trailed off. It would be cruel to have Abby stay with Carter. But there was no where else for her to go because she had a 1 bedroom apartment. So it was really her only choice. "Ok," she sighed. Susan smiled. "Maybe she won't be so mean to you because you saved her," she said hopefully.

Carter shrugged. "You tell her. She'll listen to you. I'll head home. You can get her stuff and bring her by later. Do you no where it is?" he asked.

Susan nodded. "I'll see you later," she answered. She turned and slowly turned and walked towards Abby's room. This was going to be a very unpleasant argument.

"What? OW!" Abby yelled has soon has the words came out of Susans mouth.

Susan sighed. "It's the only place you can go. I'll bring you to get your stuff and I'll drive you over there, ok?" She desperately wanted this conversation over.

Abby gave in. He did save her. "Fine." She said shortly.

Review!


	7. pain and tears

_Disclaimer: Same has last chapter_

Chapter 7: Pain and tears

An hour later Abby and Susan stood in front of Carters apartment. Susan knocked. Carter immediately answered.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" he asked Abby. Abby just shrugged. She felt like hell.

"here's her stuff. Please don't cause any trouble," Susan pleaded, then turned and left. Both watched her until she turned the corner and they couldn't see her anymore. They faced each other. Abby crossed her arms and winced has pain shot through her body. Carter picked up her bags.

"Come in," he said. He put her stuff in her room and realized she hadn't followed him. He went back to the door. "Come in," he repeated. She just stared at him. "Abby, please come in," He begged. She continued to stare at him. "I'll carry you inside. I already carried you once." He threatened. Her eyes dared him to, threatening him. He shrugged. "I warned you," he said. He walked up to her and picked her up quickly, but gently. She screamed out in pain has her body changed directions and her breathing became heavier. He set her down on the couch and pointed to her room. "That's your room," he said. Abby just nodded has her breathing returned to normal. "I hope your hungry," he said has he walked towards the kitchen. "I made spaghetti."

Abby's mouth watered. She loved spaghetti and he knew it. "I'm not hungry." She said shakily. She didn't want to make him happy.

"When was the last time you ate?" he yelled from the kitchen. She gave in. The answer was 3 days, and they would just argue about it.

"Fine," she said then jumped off the couch. And her eyes flickered with little dots infront of her eyed. Slowly, she thought. She sat at the kitchen table has carter set out Cokes and 2 huge plates of spaghetti. Abby immediately dug in. Cater watched in amazement has she devoured it.

"So much for not being hungry," he muttered, then began to eat. He was only ½ done when Abby finished. He pushed his plate aside.

"What?" Abby asked.

He looked at her honestly. "You've started drinking again," he asked. Her eyes grew hard

"So?" she spat. She was getting angry.

"Why did you……" "You!" Abby screamed at him. I started drinking because of you, you stupid self-centered brat. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't be drinking!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks, and Carter regretted saying anything at all.

"Abby, I'm….." "No! Your not sorry!" she pushed her chair away and jumped up, steading her self on the table has dots swarmed her eyes. "Do me a favor," she said. "Don't talk to me again." With that, she ran to her room and slammed the door.

She locked the door, and slid to the floor, ignoring the pain of her broken ribs. She cried so hard it hurt. Just like everything else in her life. Carter. Her messed up family. Herself. If only she haven't blocked the stupid knife Brian had tried to dig into her chest. Life sucks. She got up and laid on the bed. She cried herself to sleep.

Carter slammed his hand on the table. Damn. Why did he say it. He should have waited. Stupid letter. She didn't need this. The phones ring made him jump and shook him from his guilty thoughts. "Hello" he said into the speaker.

"Did she kill you yet?" Susan's voice came over the phone.

"Depends what you mean by kill," he answered.

"If it's the drinking thing, I should have warned you. I said something and she got really pissed. Can you just tell her I said hi? I'll call her tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." He said, then hung up. He walked to Abby's door and knocked softly. "Abby," he called. No answer. "Abby?" he called again. Still no answer. He opened the door. "ab…" he stopped. She was asleep. He walked over to the bad and brushed the blonde-highlighted hair off her face. Tear stains lined her cheeks. But she looked so…. Peaceful? From what Susan said, she never was. Why had he said anything at all? Stupid letter. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then walked out of the room. He could only think of one thing : Stupid letter

How was it/ yeah plez review here's the next summery!

Chapter 9: Change of heart?

Abby's gradually starts to forgive Carter. All I can really say.

Review!


	8. Change of heart

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything._

AN: Ok, another chapter. Omg, did u here the spoilers for this season! They are absolutely horrible! If you haven't, email me and I'll tell you because I don't want to spoil it for someone else. But they just save their suffering until about Christmas. But ask at your own risk carby lovers. shudder . My email is thanks for the spoilers XxcarbyxX even though it ruined my life. Ok, this song is by "Maroon 5" and from the album "Songs about Jane" The song title is "Through with you"

Chapter 8: Change of Heart?

_Can you see me?_

_Floating above your head,_

_As you lay in bed,_

_Thinking about everything _

_That you did not do,_

_Cause sayin I love you has nothing to do with meaning it……._

_And I don't trust you,_

_Cause every time you're here,_

_Your intentions are unclear_

_I spend every hour waitin for a phone call_

_That I no will never come. _

_I used to think you were the one,_

_Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all._

Abby woke up feeling weird. Her head felt weird. What was wrong? Was she actually feeling happy? Something she hadn't been in a long time. But how could she feel happy? She was living with Carter. Did she still love him. I can't she thought. All he did was lie and make her worry and all he did was hurt her. Way to much of that for her to still love him. She laid her head back on the pillow and fell back asleep.

Abby woke up at 6 a.m. She was starving. Her face was stiff with tears. She washed her face and went to find out what Carter had for breakfast. Carter was already up. "Carter," she said surprised.

"I've got a 7o'clock shift," he explained. He didn't seem at all angry with her.

"Carter, I'm sorry," Abby began. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Carter smiled." It's ok Abby, I know you were upset. Even though some of it was sort of true." He laughed. "Yeah it was she said," she smiled, then laughed. She sure as hell hadn't done either of those things for awhile.

"How the hell did you get her to smile _and _laugh!" Susan yelled at Carter, absolutely astonished. Carter shrugged. "made a joke?" he answered. He sort of made a joke. Susan shook her head. "Your unbelievable! You practically kill her and now she's falling in love with you all over again!" she yelled, then slapped a hand over her mouth. She probably shouldn't have said that.

Carter raised his eyebrows. "Do you honestly think that?" he asked sort of skeptical.

Susan shrugged. "I guess. It sorta seems like that." She frowned at him. "Don't say anything, or your dead." She said has she walked away.

"Gotta taste for anything?" Carter asked Abby when he got home.

"I don't care," she answered. "Pizza?"

"sounds good," carter answered.

20 minutes later, Carter and Abby sat at the table with a pizza box in front of them. "Susan can't wait to see you," Carter said. He laughed. "you won't believe what she said…" Carter winced. He wasn't supposed to say anything.

"What?" Abby asked, her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I can't tell you," Carter answered. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"oh, c'mon, " Abby complained. "Please?"

Carter shook his head. "Oh no, not the puppy dog pout," he groaned. She didn't stop. "Abby!"

She sighed. "Always worked before."

"What time is your shift tomorrow?" carter asked.

"7" she answered. She couldn't wait to go back to work. Carter nodded, then went back to eating his pizza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey anyone like it? Review plez!

88

Chapter 9: Some things wrong

Abby goes back to work, but gets sick and has a few tests done…


	9. Somethings Wrong

_Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of it's characters yada yada yada. I do own my story!_

AN: Omg I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in forever I've been sooooo busy but I will keep updating! I promise Ok well enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 9: Something's Wrong

"So what is it that you told Carter not to tell me?" Abby asked Susan has they were waiting outside in the bay for the MVA.

"He told you!" Susan practically screamed.

"Not exactly. Just that he couldn't say what it was," Abby stated.

Susan's face turned red with anger. "I'm gonna kill him!" she yelled. Abby started laughing and Susan's face turned to its normal peachy color. She gave Abby a confused look, making Abby laugh so hard she was crying. At that second, Carter walked out to join them. He smiled at Susan.

"Why is she….." he began

"I told you not to tell her!" she yelled, and then they heard the sirens of the ambulance coming. Abby gradually stopped laughing and whipped the tears off her face. "Sorry," she muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chest tube!" Susan yelled. Abby handed it to her, then looked at one of the many monitors hooked up to the patient.

"Pulse Ox is ninety…" she got suddenly dizzy and her stomach began to hurt. Susan gave her a confused look. Abby shook her head, trying to get rid of the sick feeling.

"You OK?" Susan asked her.

Abby nodded. "Pulse OX 96 on 2 liters," she announced. "BP 120 over 80."

Susan nodded. "Ok Abby get me a suture kit," she said glancing up. Abby's face was suddenly extremely pale.

"I'm gonna be sick," she muttered, clutching her stomach in pain. She ran out of the room.

"Haleigh, cover for Abby," Susan ordered, glancing out were Abby had ran out with a concerned look on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later, Abby woke up feeling so much better. Susan was next to her, chewing on her lower lip like she always did when she was thinking. "What happened," Abby asked.

"We found you passed out. So we ran some tests…." She trailed off. She gave Abby a worried glance.

Abby panicked. "What's wrong with me?" she asked in alarm.

Susan looked at her honestly. "Abby, you're fine but……" she trailed off. Unable to look her in the eye, she said "Abby your 3 months pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Was it good? I was having writers block so it's a little…. Choppy? Well let me no what you think!


	10. too much in so little time

_Disclaimer: same as always..._

_**AN: **im soooo sry I haven't updated but I think im going to discontinue this story. I don't know if anyone really likes it or not. But if u like it let me know. If enough people like it ill keep going._

Chapter 10: To much in so little time

Abby stared at her. She couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. How the hell could she be pregnant with Carter's baby? Of all the people, him? She stared at Susan. She opened her mouth and 1 word came out. _"WHAT?!"_

"I'm sorry Abby," Susan said. "But if you really don't want it, you could-"

"I don't want another abortion," Abby said slowly. Susan glanced at her.

"so are you going to tell him?" Susan asked tentatively. The same guarded, angry look that had covered Abby's face for most of the last 3 months since Carter had left masked her face.

"Nothing," she replied stubbornly. "I'm not going to tell him. And neither are you. He doesn't need know." She said flatly. Susan didn't want to start a fight by telling her if Carter is the father, he does need to know, so she just shrugged her shoulders and told her to go home and rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Abby got back to Carters place, she went straight to her room. Why her? She hated herself for this. She hated Carter. How could she have believed that he loved her? And vice-versa? Now she hated her innocent unborn child. She fell back onto her bed. Hating people was very tiring. While her eyes were closed, a picture of a ring appeared. She sat up straight. What ever happened to that ring that was meant for her, anyways? Did he, GIVE IT TO SOMEONE ELSE?! All of a sudden, in the middle of her misery, the phone rang. She jumped up to get it, thinking it was Susan. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly. Dead silence. "Hello?" she repeated again. This time, an accented, pretty female voice answered suspiciously.

"Um, Who is this?"

Now Abby was pissed. How dare someone bother her while she was miserable(She's such a drama queen)"Abby?" she answered.

"Is John there?" the girl snapped. So much for pretty.

"No he's working" Who the hell was this?! "Who is this?"

"Kem, his _girlfriend"_ she emphasized, somewhat bragging. Now Abby was really pissed.

"I'll have him _call you back_" Abby retorted and hung up. What. The. Fuck. Carter had a fucking girlfriend. That's why he dumped her. He found some sexy, French accented girl. Is that where the ring was? She stormed into Carters room, even more pissed then before. She hated herself for caring. She started rummaging through the drawers of his dresser.

_Fumblin' through your dresser drawer,_

_Forgot what I was looking for,_

_Try to guid me in the right direction._

_Making use of all this time,_

_Keeping everything inside,_

_Close my eyes and listen _

_To you cry,_

_Yeah._

She finally found the blue box that the ring had been in. It wasn't there. She screamed. He did love someone else. She took the box and stormed into her room. She still hated herself.

All done! The song is "Must Get Out" by Maroon 5. Very good song. Review has always, and let me know if I should countinue.


	11. AN

Hey sorry, it's not another chapter. I'm not going to continue this story anymore. Sorry to anyone who actually liked it, but I got absolutely no review, which means a lot of people really don't like it. I completed the story. If anyone really wants the rest, I will e-mail it to them, just email me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters. If anyone would like to continue this, let me no. Well, I will post the final chapter for ANGER, and another for GONE. Hopefully someone will review those. My email is 


	12. Sorry! AN

Hey guys. Sorry for, yet another, AN. I was just looking through my reviews, and i got alot of them, plus a couple of e-mails, asking me to e-mail them the rest of the story. I feel bad, so i'm going to countinue this. i will update that next few chapters when i find my notebook, i promise. I'm leaving for fla june 15th, so before that, expect constant updates. for 5 weeks after, don't expect anything. Soooo look for the next chapters!!!


End file.
